Mega Math Blaster
Mega Math Blaster (also known as Math Blaster ages 6-9) is a Math Blaster game. While it's loosely a remake of Math Blaster Episode 1: In Search of Spot, this is a separate game that takes place in the same continuity as the original. It features a new villain, with cameos from previous Math Blaster villains in prison, including Trash Alien, the villain from the first game. It was released on September 18, 1996, and re-released as Math Blaster Ages 6-9 on October 30, 1997. Plot Spot is captured by Gelator after visiting planet Lockemup. Gelator begins using Spot's intelligence as his own. Blasternaut and Galactic Commander are forced to pursue. While de-oozing the planet Moldar from Gelator's Slimy grip in the process. Timeline As the villains from "Reading Blaster", "In Search of Spot" and "Math Blaster 2: The Lost City" are in prison, this game is implied to take place after those games. Games (Academic) Space Zapper 1 In Space Zapper Players must earn laser beams by correctly solving Mathematical equations, once the player have enough laser beam the player can shoot asteroids and satellites for points (Upon Mastery and completion earns you the Blue Power Crystal of Moldar) Math Blaster Blasternaut must shoot the correct drone to solve the Equation displayed on the top of the screen while avoiding falling goo which zaps Blasternaut. (Upon Mastery and completion earns you the Red Power Crystal of Moldar) Cave Runner Players must move Blasternaut to the cave exit. the number displayed in his thought bubble must fit between the numbers or equations displayed on the machine which controls the access devices and Jet-pack Distribution while defeating Gelator's Trolls who patrol the caverns (Foot trolls patrol who the Ice Caves and can be defeated by slipping on banana peels, Nose trolls patrol who the Temple Caves and can be defeated by air pressure from the clamping clothespin, Flying kissing trolls patrol who the Jungle Caves and can be defeated by pacifier retrieval, all projectiles were thrown by Blasternaut). Some of the devices may slow Blasternaut down such as Lava Pits, and Fire-breathing Statues. (Upon Mastery and completion earns you the Green Power Crystal of Moldar). Sometimes, there is an Egg-like token, which the player can collect to get more Gems, Crystal clusters, and Gift boxes Equationator Players must correctly move the numbers down to correctly solve the equations displayed in the Power chamber (second tier recycle the numbers while the bottom tier destroys numbers that are incorrect). The equations will fill up the power crystals inside the generator with energy earned in the previous 3 games (which is later launched in the effort to de-ooze Planet Moldar). Space Zapper 2 In Space Zapper 2 Players must earn correctly solve Mathematical equations by shooting Asteroids and Space Mines with the Number that solve the equation correctly. You need to earn the mastery to win this game. Bonus Round City runner After every Academic round of Math Blaster. Players must reach the exit on the upper right of the screen (to trigger the exit grab the key). Along the way, players can throw projectiles to defeat the trolls who patrol the area and collect Gems, gift boxes and Crystal clusters to earn points. Sometimes, there is an Easter Egg-like token, which the player can collect, once collected the effect of the Easter egg will blossoms more Gems, Crystal clusters, and Gift boxes (better still a Digital Computer pad) Trolls Foot trolls They stomp on Blasternaut, to defeat them Blasternaut must throw banana peels to make them slip and fall breaking their necks Nose trolls They sneeze on Blasternaut, to defeat them Blasternaut must throw clothespins to make them explode upon air pressure Kissing trolls They can fly and kiss Blasternaut, to defeat them Blasternaut must throw pacifiers to make them fly away happy Category:Games